


Ice Cum

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Kinktober, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, ice cream as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Nothing can be sweeter than ice cream and Hyungwon.Kinktober prompt day 18:In the kitchen
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Ice Cum

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Changhyuk idea but you know... i have too much plotted to write actual 3k fics for them all.  
> :D

Changkyun paced into the kitchen and was met with Hyungwon's presence leaning on the counter. The taller stared at the empty kitchen table, spoon in hand as his mouth worked on mushing the content. Hyungwon moved his head, eyes still connected to the table.

"Are you hiding?"

Hyungwon snapped back and swallowed.

"Kind of," he replied lifted the paper box in his hand. "I stole Hyunwoo's ice cream."

Changkyun's brows tightened. "And you want to suffer because?"

"I've had an eye on this for so long," he wiggled the almost empty Ben and Jerry's container. "He hasn't touched it in a week, I felt like I could take a risk and hope he forgot he had more."

"Right," Changkyun walked up and opened his mouth to silently beg for a taste.

Hyungwon dipped the spoon into the softening dairy product and moved it to Changkyun's lips. He chewed and hummed happily. At least Hyunwoo bought the best flavors. The dark chocolate pieces stung on his tongue compared to the sweet ice cream.

"Hey, you've got something-," Hyungwon cut off, dipped his fingers into the box. Covered in ice cream he moved over to dry his fingers on Changkyun's crotch. "-here."

Satisfied, Hyungwon licked the excess off his fingers. He placed the container onto the counter and dropped to his knees. Tongue pushed out to lap over the melted ice cream patches. All cleaned up, Hyungwon leaned back. His bare, long and pale legs curled under him. Torso hiding in a sweater which made Changkyun suddenly hyper aware of how adorable the older was.

"Disgusting," he chose to say.

Pouting Hyungwon got to his feet. "What? I'm trying to be like those sexy couples we see in movies. You never complain about them. Despite, you pop a boner and we fuck the rest of the plot away."

"Yeah, but all the micro hair on your tongue from my trousers right now, fucking disgusting. Must have been dry as hell too."

"It was, thanks for noticing."

Hyungwon turned away and spat into the sink.

"No more micro hair, kiss?"

Hyungwon leaned over but Changkyun stopped him. Shaking his head, he glanced to the ice cream. Gradually becoming liquid. Acting quick, the younger grabbed Hyungwon's checkered briefs, pulled the hem away from his body and gave himself free access. Hyungwon yelped, brought a smug smile onto Changkyun's face as he brought his ice cream covered fingers into his underwear.

The taller moaned, wiggled as the cold dessert smudged over his dick.

Changkyun lost himself, crashed their lips together and helped Hyungwon climb onto the dark marble counter. Sprawled and wiggled until clothes were off. Hyungwon's naked glory on top of the counter was a sight Changkyun had to see again one day.

Another dip of his hand into the box, dripping with ice cream.

"Are you going to finger me with ice cream?"

"Or we could go straight to dick," Changkyun grinned, kissed the taller.

He held back a shriek as the cold dessert stung on his hot cock. He lined them up carefully, watched the glistening hole clench on nothing. Good thing they watched one of those boring movies earlier.

Hyungwon moaned, gripped the counter and his back arched as he pushed in. Deeper and deeper until skin met. He thrusted his hips, unaware of Hyungwon's hand grabbing clumps of ice cream. He smeared it onto the younger's shoulder, leaned carefully until he could lick the chocolate and vanilla mixture off his skin.

The taller dumped back, bit onto his hand to not scream. Muffled whines bouncing out of him. Changkyun gripped his hips, glared at the picture of his cock covered in ice cream slid in and out of the tight hole.

"I'm going to cum," Hyungwon panted. Changkyun took the container, tipped it over Hyungwon's body and watched the remaining splat onto his stomach. Both reached their high, Hyungwon tugging at Changkyun's hair, chanting his name in his ear and ending with a pitched inhale. The younger finished in him, a little disgusted by the strings of cum and ice cream.

He could have survived without such an image. Hyungwon on the other hand almost came a second time from the mess on his torso. Chocolate and vanilla, and cum.

"I'd eat this."

"Hyungwon, what the fuck."

Changkyun scrambled to find his clothes, a little scared to be caught by another member in the drom. They could leave their habitats any second to grab lunch. Or check what the noises were. He threw a paper towel to Hyungwon, a silent question for him to get off the counter and clean in a second.

"Hey, promise to keep this a secret from Hyunwoo?" Hyungwon panted as he wiped himself clean.

"Better throw in Kihyun to the promise as well, we're dead."


End file.
